


don’t leave. we’ll get through this together.

by forkandgarden_3



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: Kryber. Krystal wanted to leave. Amber tries to convince her to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to "Need to feel Needed" by Amber on repeat...  
> and I also got lost on the kryber tag on tumblr. this was bound to happen.  
> consider this a holiday present.  
> 

“ _I’m drowning, I’m drowning in the thought of you_ ”

 

This was -- the most honest song she had ever written. Maybe it was obvious to the world who she was talking about. But she had to get it out there. Because no one makes her happy like Krystal does. And maybe things weren’t going so well between them. Maybe things had been slowly falling apart. So maybe, just maybe, she wrote this song as a way to ask Krystal to stay. To be strong with her against the rumors and the antis.

The public doesn’t know. But there are thousands of people that speculate. And maybe no one has really addressed the topic because they’re afraid of the answer, but - she couldn’t live without her. They had been going so strong for a while. Their time together was precious, because they knew, eventually, they would have to break up. Maybe not then, maybe not for years to come. But eventually.

And that scared her. Scared both of them. They tried not to think about it, but it was always on the back of their minds. They talked about it a number of times. Krystal tried her best not to feel the pressure of getting caught, of being exposed, but sometimes, she was still affected. Still scared. She had thick skin, but not thick enough to block out the fear.

So maybe Krystal brought up breaking up more than once in the past year. And maybe it was because she wanted to stop being scared, or maybe it was because she was tired of the stupid, probing questions. It was their personal life, why the fuck did it matter as to who they were dating? And maybe, Krystal still loves Amber and doesn’t really want to break up. But it would be easier to keep up the “just friends” act if she wasn’t tempted (and had permission) to randomly kiss her girlfriend in public. Because when they were in the states, they had fewer prying eyes, fewer hidden cameras and they could just pretend they were just another couple.

Krystal didn’t want to leave the states. It was so easy being with Amber there. They had such a good time. Luna, Victoria, and Sulli gave them a free day without their presence and it was a wonderful time. They did so many things (fucked. They spent most of the free day fucking). They had lunch and dinner together with kisses and hand-holding in between. They felt...free.

Krystal wasn’t scared when she was with Amber, because she was never scared. But when they were apart, when the stupid questions came, when the fan wars raged with their relationship as the topic, she felt the fear. And she cursed herself for being so weak (she wasn’t weak. But it was hard to feel strong when compared to Amber. Which no one except she did).

So when Amber wrote _Need to feel Needed_ and let her listen to it first, she cried. Maybe not torrents of tears, but a few slipped out. Amber waited with bated breath, waiting for a response. Because maybe that song was a form of a proposal. Not for marriage, but to brave the world together. To face the struggles together, to remind her that she needed her just as much Krystal needed Amber.

“It’s ...beautiful.” Krystal said, her voice soft. She got the message.

“I need you. Maybe more than you need me. We can fight through this together Soojung.”, Amber spoke, her voice steady.

“Don’t be ridiculous”, Krystal whispered in a rush, “I need you just as much as you need me. I- I wouldn’t have made it this far with anyone else by my side”.

“...So then..why- why did you want to break up?”, Amber said as her voice broke, tears welling in her eyes, not daring to fall yet.

“Because I’m scared”. Krystal whispered.

“And you don’t think I’m scared? Because I am Soojung-ie. Every day I’m scared. But you give me strength”, Amber insisted. She took the younger girl’s hand and continued, “you’re the reason I can do anything. It’s because you’re here, next to me, silently rooting for me. So please...please don’t leave me”. Amber croaked, tears finally spilling from her face.

Krystal kissed her, unable to look at the sadness in her face. It was a desperate kiss, like it was their last. Amber hoped it wasn’t. When they broke apart Krystal started with, “I can’t keep doing this’, -- Amber’s heart dropped into her stomach -- and continued with, ‘but I can’t bear the thought of never kissing you again. Of never hearing your voice singing me to sleep. Fuck Amber, I can’t face the anti’s, whether I have to engage them or not, without you by my side”, she professed, words rushing from her in a low voice, struggling to keep herself together, her hands clutching Amber’s.

Amber stared at her and leaned in to kiss again, this time a lot calmer, but just as passionate. Her arms wrapped around Krystal and pulled her in closer.

 

“ _It’s my instinct to get through to you. We can make it through_ ”.

  
Maybe things weren’t perfect. But maybe. They could get through this together.  


End file.
